A different take on the Epilogue
by tjkurtz
Summary: 19 years later and all is well or is it this is a darker take on the end of DH, this is rated M for the language.


A different take on the Epilogue

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own it and I get nothing for it so don't sue me.

He stood on the platform and watched as the express rounded the corner and disappeared. He absently reached up and touched the faded lightning bolt shaped scar, it had not pained him in years.

All was well?

Was it really? No he thought, no it was not. Shaking himself he gently picked up Lily and turned giving Ron a nod and leaving Ginny following a step behind. He did not even look in her direction. The one person he had not spoken to in nearly eighteen years. The family did not know what could have caused such a rift but knew better then to ask. Secretly Ginny was thrilled as she had been able to get him to marry her without her influence.

Upon their arrival home he moved into his study the one room in the manor that no one else had access to at all. Lily went to her room to read as now with both her brothers gone to school she was alone. Ginny went to the kitchen and began to prepare lunch for her family.

He sat in the high backed leather captain's chair at the desk with his head in his hands and a tumbler with three fingers of 100 year old Scotch sitting on a coaster. For what seemed like the thousandth time tried to work out his feelings. He had not spoken to her since the day she married Ron and left shortly after the dinner ended not wanting to be there anymore. He talked to Ron occasionally but in reality he would rather not. He was dreading that evening and did not really want to go over the in-laws but of course that was not an option.

The three arrived via the flue and were greeted with bone crushing hugs from the matron of the Weasley family. He said the usual pleasantries and took a mug of tea and moved to his usual corner. He had adopted this corner every get-together for the last eighteen years. If someone wanted to speak to him save her he would be polite but would not encourage any meaningful conversation. He sat there for a bit and had three mugs of tea, soon he moved to the loo and was just heading out when Roxanne was standing there leaning against the wall arms folded across her chest with a mischievous glint in her eye.

" 'lo Uncle Harry." Roxanne said.

"Hi Roxie, problem?" He replied.

"No, no problem at all I was just wondering and I am not taking no for an answer by the by." Roxanne said sounding like her late uncle Fred.

"Oh? And what would you be wondering about?" he replied.

"I was wondering why you never talk to anyone during family gatherings?" Roxanne asked.

"I talk to others." He stated flatly.

"No, others take to you but you really don't talk you just sit and brood mumbling nonsense until they leave." Roxanne stated.

"Not really." He said not very convincingly.

"Plus you have not spoken to Aunt Hermione since her wedding to Uncle Ron. Don't try to deny it I heard Rose tell Al and James. Her mum said she was not sure why you wouldn't speak to her. Don't you love us Uncle Harry?" Roxanne asked.

As she spoke that trigged the memory of the boys asking him about that and his refusal to answer. Then her last statement caught him and brought about was he had been thinking about after the express left.

"Well, can you please answer me Uncle Harry?" Roxanne stated.

"I'm sorry Roxy but to truly answer your question I don't know what love is at all." He replied.

This caught Roxanne flat when she got her voice back, "What?" said in almost a whisper. "How could you not know what love is?"

"I was never taught." He said ashamed. "I grew up unloved and unwanted, and those people never showed love to each other let alone me so I never learned."

"Oh. But you act well to James, Albus and Lily." Roxanne stated.

"That is the easy part I just treat them the opposite as to how I was treated by those people. I show them affection and never deprive them of anything they may need and some of the things they want." He said and walked off.

Roxanne stood there stunned she never knew heck nobody knew that her uncle did not know how to recognize love. As she stood there thinking about it she realized that she had never heard her Aunt Ginny say that she loved him nor anyone else not even Lily. It was then that she resolved to rectify that right this instant.

Roxanne bolted down the stairs and saw him walking out the door and towards the orchard. She raced after him. He stopped as he heard someone running behind him he turned and was nearly tackled to the ground by Roxanne and she started to mumble into his chest.

"Hey now what is this?" He asked.

"I don't care what the other may say or do Uncle Harry. I wanted you to know that I Love you I always have. You care for me and treat me like an Uncle should." Roxanne said though her tears.

He stood there shocked this was the first time anyone in all his 37 years tell him they loved him for him and not some manicure. He just held Roxanne close and for the first time since he was 4 years old he wept. He thanked her and told her to go play with the others. She pulled him down and kissed his cheek. Wiped her eyes and skipped back to the house.

Without a second thought he apperated to his house as he needed to explore his feelings as he had never felt what he was felling at this moment. When he entered his study he sat down and thought about how Roxanne's words and actions made him feel. It was at that moment that he realized that what he felt toward her was love and that was why he had no desire to speak to her for almost 20 years.

Back at the gathering she saw Roxanne bolt out the door and followed when she saw him she disillusioned herself so not to be seen and listened to what was said. It was in that moment that she realized that he had made a huge mistake. She had been miserable for years, she was sick of the fighting and arguing. The sniping at everything the constant job changes and always living payday to payday despite her decent job. Ron had never changed he still ate everything in sight and she always had to make separate plates and hide them else her and the kids wouldn't be able to eat. He refused to pick up after himself and had much the same hygiene habits as back in school. She realized not long after she had married him that to change someone that person had to want to change and he didn't. At lease he didn't hit her but their relationship was most definitely abusive. It was no wonder her parents refused to have anything to do with her. They saw it and now she realized that that was why he did not speak to her in all this time. He saw them as just like his relatives. Ron the thick git that he is never realized that he was just this side of polite when they spoke. She needed to rectify this….. ON MY GOD! She thought 'how could I have been soo stupid! I kissed the thicko right in front of him oh what have  
I done.' She then collapsed and began to cry all the pain she put him through during sixth year and then during the hunt and battle. There was no way to rectify that ever. She just hopped he would at least let her apologize. She decided to see if she could talk to him soon for now she would put her mask back on and act as if nothing had happened and she heard nothing.

Ginny was annoyed he just up and left and said nothing and no one said a word to her she was supposed to be the center of attention her kids were from the Boy-Who-Lived and The Man-Who-Conquered. She had to drag him to events and gatherings else he wouldn't go. She was going to have strong words with him and he better shape up or else. She got her mum for a private word.

"Mum Harry just left without so much as a word. I am at my wits end with him he hides away in that study all the time. I can barely get him to any of the events we are meant to be at and even then he just hides in the shadows or in a corner of the room and broods." Ginny complained.

"Well dear you just have to lay done the rules of the house men need to know who's in charge just like your father and I." Molly said.

"You know mum I think I will do just that." Ginny then gave her mum a hug and returned to the gathering.

She was in the corner and herd what Molly had told Ginny and decided to send a letter right then hoping he would at least talk to her again. She used Harrow Author's owl and sent the letter to him.

Harrow entered into the study and dropped the letter inform of him and he saw her handwriting, shrugging him opened the letter…

Dear Harry,

I wish to offer my deepest apologies to you for not realizing that you would think that the actions of myself and Ronald would be a constant reminder of your relatives. I began to evaluate the past and I have realized that I had chosen to treat you just as bad if not worse than them and for that I can never forgive myself. You had shown me your care and love, yes love since our second year and I passed it off as deep affection for a sibling. Where it was true and honest love for someone you should marry. I wanted to let you know that you are who I should have been with and not Mister I eat my family into the poor house despite my wife's great job. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me and please speak to me again I miss our talks.

Love

Hermione

He sat there staring in disbelief at the words on the page and the more he read them the more furious he became. The pain and the betrayal that had been buried deep within him began to surface until it was about to burst. He was shaking with rage and absolute hatred for her. How dare she say these things now after all this time and think everything would be hokey dory. How Bloody dare her…

*CRACK*

He had blasted through the wards on the manor as his magic had gotten away from him he was that angry. He blasted through the wards around the Burrow as well scaring everyone there.

He appeared in the living room where everyone was gathered. The power rolled off him in visible waves. Everyone now saw the person who could take on and defeat one of the most powerful dark wizards in history and who had throated the three that had attempted to rise in the last almost two decades. His eyes nearly glowed. Everyone was wondering what could have upset him so. Everyone was also rooted to the spot so as to not provoke him.

In almost a whisper but was heard by all, "How dare you."

Everyone was wondering who he was talking to, but the one it was directed at knew and she knew that there would be no reconciliation between them ever. She just kept on making mistake after mistake when it came to him.

"How dare you, after almost twenty years. You put me through enough over the years and I have had enough. Never again I have lived it once and will not do so again. You turn your back on me when I needed you the most. You then act like everything is just as it was and you have the nerve to apologize now well you can forget it you made your bed now you can lie in it. Never darken my door again, and be warned do not speak look or breathe in my direction ever again or I will eviscerate you and leave you for the carrion feeders. You are dead to me, you had your chance to correct your mistakes and let it pass into the annals of history. Never again." He finished and apperated out without another word.

Everyone stared at the place where he once stood and most did not know to whom he spoke not even Ginny. George who had been speaking to her at the time grabbed her arm and dragged her off before the others could recover. He took her to the wood behind the house.

"What in Merlin's saggy balls did you do Hermione? He was ready to kill you right there and then." George demanded.

Drawn out of her shock from the vitriol words of her former best friend by George's cursing, "Language George Fabian Weasley."

"SHUT UP YOU DAFT WOMAN!" George roared. Causing her to flinch. "What did you do?" He demanded again.

"I just wrote him a letter asking for his forgiveness." She said meekly.

"Oh and what do you have to apologize for eh?" George's demanding tone not changed one bit.

"The way I had treated him in the past…" She stayed meek.

"Hermione, there something you are leaving out I can tell you are missing a critical piece." George said.

"I….." she mumbled something.

"What was that that you mumbled?" George questioned.

She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, "I said I made a mistake being with Ron and I that I wish I had told him I loved him." She said resignedly.

"OH MY DEAR GODDESS! Have you lost all since Hermione? It's a wonder he didn't kill you there and then. He finally works out what love is thanks in no small part to my darling daughter and you….. OH you followed them and heard what Roxanne said and did, didn't you?" George asked and she nodded.

"How can I fix this George there must be something I can do?" She pleaded.

"Nothing it was bad before but, now… no Hermione you have broken him and I would not doubt that Ginny and Lily will be staying here for quite a while." George replied.

"WHAT, why?" She asked

"Ginny doesn't love Harry she Loves the fame and notoriety that comes with being with the Man-Who-Conquered she has never loved just Harry. You were the only one to treat him as just himself and then you threw it all away chasing after my daft git of a younger brother. We lost Fred…, he lost everyone and everything including you. By you sending that letter you just rubbed his face in that fact." George said sadly.

"OH MY GOD what have I done!" She started to sob.

"Probably created the new dark lord." George muttered. With that he walked away.


End file.
